


The Mark Of A Gentleman

by Ceebott



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebott/pseuds/Ceebott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young newcomer actress, Nelly DeAngelo meets a certain British movie star at a premiere she runs into a dear friend of his. Now tell me, what happens when 2 alarmingly handsome Englishmen fall head over heels in love with the same vivacious American sweetheart. Don't know? Well, read on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carpe Dium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angcat/gifts).



> Um..I'm just trying to do this one piece at a time.. hold your trousers..

Nelly DeAngelo was a busy woman. She hadn't the time for idle time-wasting activities such as the movie premiere she was forced to go to by her manager. She huffed as she looked at the city passing by through the window. London was a beautiful place, really. It's just that she would enjoy it much better from her penthouse window. "Now _there's_ a face for the cameras.." Nelly turned around in the leather seat of the limo, dress fabric shifting and ruffling. She was about to say something really nasty, but quickly remembered her manners and tried for a smile, that just came out like a small grimace. "My apologies, Mr. Windsor, it's just that I _really_ don't like large gatherings..." She said. Her publicist and friend smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Just smile pretty and wave and, most importantly, enjoy the movie. I heard that it was supposed to be fantastic." The man said, brown eyes glittering. Nelly sighed. "What movie is it anyway?" She asked. "Um.. _The Imitation Game_.." Luke answered, looking at his phone. Nelly rolled her eyes. Great, the movie sounds like one of those old DVD's that she would find at the back of her parents movie shelf. "Who's in it?" She said, hoping that it would be somebody good. "Um..Keira Knightly, Charles Dance, Matthew Goode..." He said. Nelly's hope faltered until Luke said. "Benedict Cumberbatch..." Nelly's eyes widened. "Ooo, you like the sound of that don't you?" Luke teased.

Nelly couldn't suppress the bubbly giggles that erupted from her. Luke sighed. "Calm down your beginning to sound like another one of my clients.." He said with a smile. Nelly looked at him. "Who?" She asked as they pulled up to the vermilion red carpet. "Oh, um. Tom. Tom Hiddleston." He said. The driver opened the door. "Hiddle-who? Sorry, never heard of him." She said as she stepped out the limo and into the near blinding lights of flashbulbs. She smiled as she walked over to the enthusiastic fans that were yelling her name. God she _hated_ the screaming ones. She hated autographs in general. But she put on her "I love you all" smile. Soon Luke pulled her away, to her complete and utter joy. She walked into the theatre and hoped for the best

 

2 hours later, Nelly emerged from the icy coolness of the theatre and into the warm stickiness of the night. She snuck out the theatre, telling Luke that she was to "powder her nose" but in reality, she left to cry. The movie was really saddening and pulled at her heartstrings, playing them like a fine instrument. She went out to the back, so she wouldn't get bombarded by fans. She leaned against the cold brick and sighed. Suddenly, she heard someone clearing thier throats.

She turned around and saw a tall black figure, that appeared to be smoking. She turned to head towards the theatre entrance. To her dismay, the loud clacking of her heel made the sillhouette turned toward her and started for her. She froze and started to rumage through her purse for pepper spray. The figure got closer. "Look." She said, voice raised. "I don't want any trouble.." The man got closer and chuckled deeply. "Oh, no. You must be mistak--Ah! _Bloody hell_!" The mans words died on his lips as the fiery hot liquid sprayed in his face, making him crumple to the ground. Nelly leaned forward to take a good look at her attacker and her stomach dropped as she saw signature blue eyes with a specle of brown in the left. Nervously, she spoke. "B-Benedict C-Cumberbatch?" She asked.

"Yes.."

He groaned. Nelly adjusted her glasses. "I am so, _so_ sorry. I thought you were a rap--" Her apologetic babbling was silenced by the Englishman. "It was an honest mistake, correct?" He asked, feeling the pain subside as he hobbled up. "You can not help making mistakes." He smiled. "And to whom do I owe the extreme pleasure of being assulted by?" He joked as he picked up her hand and kissed it gingerly. Nelly felt her cheeks turn hot. "Nelly Allistar..." She said. Benedict reluctantly let her

hand go. And smiled warmly. "Such a _gorgeous_ name, it matches it's owner." He said. Nelly giggled. "Thank you..." She said. "You seem to know me well enough." He said. "Who doesn't?" She asked rhetorically. Benedict was flattered. "You came in with Luke right? Luke Windsor?" He asked. Nelly nodded as her eyes scrabbled on a place to look at him, his eyes were intense. "Yes.." She said. Benedict rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you two an..um..item?" He asked. Nelly laughed. "Oh, no, no, no...He's just my publicist." Benedict let out a sigh of relief,it's

not everyday that you see a stunning actress such as the likes of Nelly. "He's your publicist? Then you must know Tom." Nelly wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Tom who?" She asked. "Hiddleston" He answered and Nelly sighed. "That's the _second_ time someone hasd asked me about that man, I'm sorry I do not know him." She said. Benedict smiled. "He is coming to the after party, you should come." Benedict said then quickly wishing he hadn't. Tom was a lady-killer. Women were almost magnetically attracted to him.

He would surely sweep the sweet copper-skinned beauty off her feet. He had to do something. "Or!' He blurted out. he didn't even know what to say next. Why did this woman make words spill and tumble out of his mouth like marbles? The silence between them was deafening.

"Or..?"

Benedict rubbed the back of his neck. "Or...I know of this great Italian place about a mile from here...maybe you and I can..." His voice trailed off in suggestion. Nelly felt her cheeks grow hot. Benedict Cumberbatch asked her to dinner! "Yes, that sounds wonderful..." Nelly said. It was more than wonderful. it was amazing, brilliant and most of all unbelievable. "That's great!" He said clapping his hands together. "Meet me at this address, as soon as the movie ends." He said pulling out a pen and grasping her hand again, tracing the blue ballpoint softly over the flesh of her palm. When he was fnished he clicked the pen and placed it back in his pocket. he extended his elbow. "Ready to go back indoors, Miss Allistar?" Nelly softly liked arms with his, fighting back the urge to lean into the spicy, oak scent of his suit. He looked at her. His blue novas looking into her brown ones. "Only if you are, Mr. Cumberbatch."


	2. You Got A Friend In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelly and Benedict go out and run into a friend...yass..inspired by Toy Story

It was a nice restaurant. Very elegant, classic. Being raised in the south, she was very impressed by the little things as she walked in. She tilted her head up to look at the crystal chandelier. She hasn't seen anything this fancy in her life, exception of the tall marble columns outside of town hall back in North Carolina. Realizing that gawking at the ceiling is very unbecoming of a lady, she quickly looked straight ahead. She approached the receptionist and was told to wait in the lobby. The lobby was practically empty, except for a few people. She sat down on an overly small chair. She scrunched up her nose.

"What in the--?"

Nelly muttered under her breath. A man beside her chuckled. "Would you like to switch seats,darling?" He said, getting up. "I really do hate to see such a pretty damsel in distress..." He said. Nelly smiled. "Thank you.." She said, the man was quite handsome. "Oh, it's no problem, really." He said. Nelly sat down. "Waiting on someone?" She asked. The man shook his head. "If someone is you then I'm ready when you are.." He said. Nelly blushed. "Actually, I'm just waiting for a table in non-smoking." He said. "Who is your lucky date?" He asked, trying to accommodate his long legs in the small chair. "Benedict Cumberbatch..." She said, not believeing that she was actually saying it.

The man's Carribean blue eyes lit up. "I know Ben well!" He said. "We were in a movie together!" He giggled, a bubbly 'ehehehe' of a laugh. "Well if he's out with a gorgeous woman such as you, I expect him to not be at the party..." His voice turned into a mischievous whisper. "..if roles were to be reversed..I would be busy all night.." He said. Nelly's blushing was interrupted by the sound of a French door. She turned around to see Benedict looking completely floored.

Benedict's worst nightmare has been realized. The exact man that he was trying so desperately to avoid was here, talking to his date. He froze in astonishment. Astonishment quickly turned to anger and anger turned to jealousy. He put on his best smile and strode over to the pair. "Ah, Tom...I see you've met my date.." The ginger-haired man never too his eyes from Nelly as he smiled. "Why, yes..I have..." He said. Nelly felt heated and needed some water, she has been in some hot spots before, but not at all like this.

Benedict looked at Nelly. "This is Tom, Tom Hiddleston...the man I mentioned earlier." He said. Realization lit her face. "Oh, really? Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Hiddleston." She exclaimed, jumping up. Tom rose from the chair (with some difficulty) and shook her hand. "And a pleasure to meet you as well Miss..." He trailed off his sentence, eyes hoping for a name. Eyebrow arching for answer. Why does this man make her knees feel like gelatin? "Allistar...Miss Allistar." Nelly waltzed over to Benedict. "Or Nelly to _some_ people..."

Benedict. Are they together? Bollocks. Tom immediantly felt suprisingly jealous. Benedict, however, felt victorious as he and Nelly discussed plans. Watching her glossed lips move to form words. "So, feeling hungry, Ben?" _...Oh, yes..._

Benedict took Nelly by the elbow and proceeded to the receptiontist desk. Like a cowboy riding off into the sunset, Benedict thought. It was fantastic.

"Oi!"

Nelly and Benedict whipped around to see Tom, with a kind, but somewhat mischievious smile on his face. 

"Room for one more?"

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of Chapter One. I hope you noticed I changed the plot a little. No biggy tho.


End file.
